


One Chair Turn

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake and Gwen head to the empty set of The Voice, will Blake make good on his word to let Gwen sit on his lap?  And will Gwen let him take it even beyond that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chair Turn

The heavy stage door closed with a slam behind them, and with a low "wait right here", Blake moved from behind her in the darkness. Obviously, they were in the studio where the show was taped, but she wasn't really sure why. It was Sunday night, the day before the Finals, and except for the guy who Blake got to unlock the door for them, the whole lot at Universal Studios was deserted.

"Blake?" She could hear his footsteps retreating, and although her eyes had begun to adjust to the complete blackness surrounding her, she would feel a whole helluva lot better if she knew what was going on.

"Hold on just one...second here now," he muttered, "Yup, I got it!". There was a click, and then a single floodlight illuminated the stage just in front of the red leather coaches chairs. The chairs were facing forward towards the stage in preparation for tomorrow's performances, but the rest of the audience seating was still bathed in darkness behind and to the side them.

As he approached her again, her eyes met his in a question, "Honey, I'm like way confused right now." 

"C'mere." His drawled words wrapped around her like a lasso, pulling her into his body. He smelled so amazing; like the outdoors and musk and clean masculinity, and although she wasn't sure where this little rendezvous was headed, she was sure that she trusted him to deliver something good. As he leaned down for a kiss, she grabbed onto the front of his button down shirt, crisp and white underneath his slate vest.

"Before everything got crazy, I just wanted one last chance to come here with you. I mean, this is where things got started with us and I kinda thought..." He left the thought floating in the air between them.

"...that coming here, just you and me, would be sweet?" Her smile grew at his sudden uncharacteristic shyness, and she grabbed his hand in reassurance. "Oh my god, well it totally is! Come down here with me."

Her exuberance for his idea eased his slight concern of coming off corny, and he let Gwen lead him off the stage, following her as she walked them towards the fourth chair at the end of the row. She stopped just in front of it, turning to coyly look up at him.

"Well cowboy, here's your chance."

"What chance is that?"

"Your chance to have me sit on your lap in this chair." She shyly smiled up at him as she dangled the bait. "If memory serves me correctly, you were all for that last week."

"Last week, this week, next week, forever..." He slid smoothly onto the seat, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. Grabbing the hand she offered, he watched as she climbed the single stair, and sat on his lap. She swung her legs over the arm of his seat, her little black dress riding up her slender thighs. Hungry eyes slid down the length of her fishnet-stockinged legs to the shiny black red-bottomed heels before meeting her gaze once more.

"So, tell me," her voice muted by the intimacy of the moment. "What do country boys like to do with their girls in a moment like this?"

"I can show you better 'n I can tell you." She shivered from the husky timbre of his voice, the mixture of love and want reflected in his eyes, and the sensation of his hand traveling up the back of her thighs. 

"Kiss me," her sussuration blowing warm across his lips before they greedily found one another. Hands roamed through hair; his through her loose curls, hers through his tighter ones. She loved kissing him; the feeling of his soft stubble a strange combination of rough and smooth against her porcelain cheeks, his lips plump under her teeth as she tugged lightly, his tongue sweet as the bubblegum he loved chew as it tangled with her own. 

Gwen didn't recognize how badly she wanted him until she felt his erection rising against her. She moved instinctually against him, feeling her stomach bottom out in anticipation. Needing more complete contact with him, she slid her legs off the arm of the chair and turned to face him, placing one knee on either side of his body, and sitting on the bulge now prominent in his black jeans.

Her kisses peppered his face, from dimple to ear, where she took the tip of his lobe into her mouth, whispering, "Blake Shelton, you're so damn sexy." 

Their kisses turned from tender to passionate. His hands cupped her breasts through the bodice of her dress, and her nipples sprang to life under his touch. She continued to grind against his straining erection, her quiet moans silently urging him to go further; something she had ever considered doing in this setting. This man brought so much out of her, more than she even knew she had inside. 

His breath was coming like a man being chased. "Fuck Gwen, I need you so bad right now."

"Baby, I'm right here." And I'm going to take this as far as you lead, she decided. The tips of her long fingernails grazed the crotch of his pants and he hissed his pleasure through clenched teeth. She felt his roaming hands once more, climbing the back of her thighs and grabbing onto her ass cheeks beneath her fishnets. 

"Now. Take these off now before I tear 'em off of you." He looked so serious that she immediately reached under the flared skirt of her dress and began to shimmy them down, feeling herself grow wetter with each tug. His intense eyes bore into hers and she shyly looked away before meeting his gaze once more. 

"Stand up, baby, let me help you." Never breaking eye contact, she did, and bit the inside of her lip as his hands replaced hers, sensually pulling the black stockings from her mid thighs, all the way down. She stepped out of, and then back into her Louboutins to help complete the task. Guitar-calloused hands caressed her legs as they made their way back up to the lacy underwear she had purchased, just for him, just for this date night. His long fingers stroked her wetness through the flimsy material, before snaking inside to pull the panties down and off, leaving them pooling at the floor below.

Pulling her back to sit astride him, Blake's fingers wasted no time parting her sweet pussy lips. She was so wet every time, and he marveled at how hard that made him, in return. His index finger dipped into her, drawing out more moisture before he found her clit and began lightly circling it. Blake knew that pressure drove her nuts and he was determined to make her crazy before all was said and done. His name came out as an extended cry from her lips and he wondered if it was possible to lose his mind from loving her. 

Gwen leaned down to kiss him, distracting him just enough to regain her bearings. She took her chance and began unbuckling his belt. His hand helped her remove the dark leather, and then unzip his pants. Somehow they managed to get the jeans and underwear down to his knees without breaking the rhythm of their kiss.

He readied his thick cock with a one, two stroke, using the hand that was still wet with her sweet musk. Eagerly, Gwen got into position, allowing his tip to slide in between the folds of her pussy. He lifted her onto him, and as she sank, her head fell forward onto his shoulder, pleasure making it hard for her to focus on unnecessary things, like posture.

Gwen sat for a minute, adjusting to his size. She'd only ever been with the two guys in the past, and neither one of them measured up to Blake. His length had been thoroughly intimidating initially, but now she knew that he fit inside of her perfectly. At that thought she tightened around him involuntarily, and gasped at the pleasurable sensation it created.

"Sweetheart, you're tryin' to kill me."

Gwen looked up and shivered at the expression on Blake's face. His blue eyes had turned dark and full of want as he struggled to keep from spilling into her prematurely. To back him off the edge, she stilled her lower body and began layering kisses down his neck. She moved to unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest as far as she could go.

Strong hands wrapped around her petite frame, as he lifted her up and almost completely off of his dick. Ever so slowly, he brought her down again before repeating the process. Her legs became jello as he masterfully moved her body as if she weighed no more than a doll. Blissful moans echoed in the acoustics of the room, and the sounds wound around his heart, squeezing it tight. When he got to his breaking point, he left her on his lap, his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair to keep himself from touching her. 

Gwen ground her hips on him, before taking control. She expertly rode him, grabbing onto the top of his chair to gain extra leverage as her hips pushed then pulled. His deep voice in her ear spurred her on; his heavy breath and strangled groans encouraging her to keep moving. Before she knew it, she felt her hard nipples tingle beneath the fabric of her dress and she slowed down to delay her release. 

"Look at me." Her eyelids struggled to open and she whimpered as his hands circled her tiny waist, assisting her movements. They locked eyes and she was completely lost. Together they rose and fell, although their bodies moved in opposition. Gwen didn't even mind the noises made by her pussy juices, as his strokes plunged her depths. 

Eventually, her breath stuttered between her open lips and her hands fell to his shoulders. "Oh god." Her movements became less sophisticated, more jerky as her impending orgasm came to life, tingling near her lower spine. "Blake...ohhh!"

"So beautiful. Come for me, sweetheart." His verbal coaxing sent a final rush of wetness from her core down his cock before she momentarily froze. He loved her face so much in those moments right as she came; pure beauty, and he marveled that it was all for him.

"Come for me, Gwen."

And she did, so hard and so good. She heard her sharp gasp and then all heaven broke loose on her body. Goosebumps riddled her flesh and she cried out his name over and over, nearly in tears as he continued to pump in and out of her, groaning as he achieved his own release. 

As their bodies stilled, he clutched her to his chest, stroking her platinum locks as they both recovered. "Sweet Gwen, I want you for forever."

"That's exactly how long you've got me, cowboy." Her lips met his in the tenderest of kisses. He slipped out from inside of her, and she missed feeling him inside of her immediately. They hastened the clean up process; Blake staring in her in quiet awe and Gwen preening under his appreciative gaze. Gwen picked up her panties from the floor.

"Lemme keep those." At her shocked expression he continued, "y'know, as a memento of tonight." 

That sweet giggle as she handed the scrap of material to him made him feel so happy to be alive.

"I can't believe we just did that. Oh my god, Blake!" Slightly scandalized, as he pocketed her underwear, Gwen's mouth dropped open and her face colored as the realization of their lovemaking hit her.

"That was fuckin' hot, baby." His scruff-covered dimples appearing with his smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty rad, I have to admit." She beamed up at him as she grabbed her stockings and adjusted her clothes. "C'mon, we gotta get some sleep so we can get the kids up tomorrow for school." He grabbed her hand as they left the platform and made their way out.

"Hey Princess, how about you and me come back and give this chair another spin, sometime?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She giggled in promise.

**Author's Note:**

> My god, I just love these two together!!!! Any comments or story ideas, please toss them my way. Thanks for reading.


End file.
